yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Homing one's skills
Everyone followed Yusaku, Zack, and Monica out of the Great Hall, when they arrived in the Training Room, Everyone was in awe. Seto Kaiba: My arena is better. Monica: Say what you want Seto Kaiba, but this is the next generation (Seto Kaiba scoffs at what she said, then everyone saw a man in gold and blue armor, the troopers had the same paint as he did) Royal commander: Company, Attention! (The Troopers did what the commander told them to do as their backs went stiff) Monica: At ease Commander Dexter Commander Dexter: Alright, Let’s get to know each other, my name is Commander Dexter of the 921st, AKA legion. In order to combat the shadow squad, You must have passion, Pride and loyalty to your friends! Crowler: Wow this guy is very strict, no wonder why he’s the commander of the troops in yellow Commander Dexter: I heard that! Crowler: EEK! (Dexter clears his throat and continued) Commander Dexter: You will duel the 921st in a duel, you must put faith in, Bonds, Teamwork and your deck, are you ready!? (They heard cheers from the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast) (Dexter put his yellow and white helmet on, and then said) Dexter: Alright! Let’s see what you got, Go Crossover! Computer: Generating Action Field: Crossover! (The royal guards activate their duel disks, So did everyone else in the training room) Computer: Action Cards Dispersed! Yu-Gi-Oh! casts, Sailor Moon casts, Pokémon casts, and Royal guards: Let's duel! Commander Dexter: Alright you all remember you assignments? Royal guards: Yes sir! Sailor Moon: Zack could you lead us off? Zack: heh sure I’ll go 1st, I summon AlphaMech A-Substitute Blaster in Attack Mode! (1 of Zack’s monsters appeared on the field) Zack: Then I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. Bravo: My turn I draw! (the trooper draws his card and picks a card in his hand) Bravo: I summon Loyalty Zealot! (A knight was summoned to the troopers, field) Bravo: Then I active the spell: Double Summon, It allows me to summon another, so I summon Ally Beaver Warrior (a stronger version of Beaver Warrior, was summoned) Yuma: He's got two level 4 monsters! Bravo: I overlay Ally Beaver Warrior and Loyalty Zealot, To build the overlay network! (Bravo's monster flew into a small galaxy, and created a new monster) Bravo: I Xyz summon! Crimson Samurai Koyori Miko (A woman in a red uniform was summoned to the troopers field) Bravo: Okay Crimson Samurai Koyori Miko! attack Zack's AlphaMech A-Substitute Blaster! When my monster attacks, you can‘t activate any spells or traps until the end of the damage step! (Crimson Samurai Koyori Miko attacked and destroyed AlphaMech A-Substitute Blaster, Zack‘s Life Points dropped to 6900) Bravo: Ending with two facedown's Zack: Sorry I costed a few life points Sailor Venus: Don't worry about it, now it's my turn! Sailor Mars: You got this Venus! Sailor Venus: I sure do! (Sailor Venus blasted a laser beam at 6 multiple targets for target practice) Commander Dexter: Fox, Issac move in take out Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury! Fox: On it sir (luckily the troopers set their blasters to practice fire on, as the sailor scouts dodge, Blaster fire from the troops) Commander Dexter: Tag, what’s your status on your Pokémon battles? Captain Tag: Coming along well sir! Ash: Decidueye use Leaf Blade! Melmetal use Double Iron Bash! Female royal guard: I don't think so, dodge it Liepard! (The cat dodged the attacks with grace) Jayce: Okay Hydreigon, now's your chance! Use Draco Meteor! (Hydreigon launched a scarlet colored orb out of its mouth, which turned into multiple meteors) Ash: Melmetal use Protect! (Melmetal created a forcefield, which protected every Pokémon on their side) May, Dawn, Serena, Lillie, and Risa: Great thinking Ash! Ash: No problem my students! Afterburner: Wrench I need an action card! Wrench: On it! (The Trooper went in search for an action card for the trooper) Zack: I don't think so! (Zack gave chase to the trooper) Axe: Okay Floatzel, you‘re clear for an attack go! Hydro Pump! Floatzel: Floatzel! Sailor Venus: Venus Lovely Chains Royal guard: Shields up! (The troops use their shields to block the chains, while Koga watched from afar and sighed as he opened compartment that had his duel disk) Koga: I sure hope these young ones can do it Rex Raptor: It‘s my turn, I draw, I activate Polymerization, I fuse Gilasaurus and Kaitoptera, that’re both in my hand to Fusion Summon! Horned Saurus (A giant pterodactyl like monster appeared on the field) Rex Raptor: Next I activate Pot of Greed, it let’s me draw 2 cards! (Rex Raptor drew 2 cards from his deck) Rex Raptor: Now I summon Giant Rex in Attack Mode! (A Giant T-Rex like monster appeared on the field) Rex Raptor: Now I activate Graceful Charity, I draw 3 cards, and discard 2! (Rex Raptor drew 3 cards and discarded 2) Rex Raptor: Now I activate Ancient Rules, this lets me summon a Level 5 or above monster, I summon Tyrant Dragon! (A giant dragon like monster appeared on the field) Rex Raptor: Last but not least, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Megazowler in Attack Mode! (An orange stegosaurus like monster appeared on the field) Bravo: 4 powerful monsters in 1 move, I’m impressed. But it's not clever enough! Rex Raptor: We'll see about that! My monsters shall attack you directly! Cloud: Hey Bravo catch! (Cloud throws him an action called great escape and he ends the battle phase) Cloud: Alright my turn hah! (Koga keeps watching the battles unfold the casts were pushing though their ranks, then Yusaku enters as his avatar) Koga: Something on your mind my young apprentice? Playmaker: I, you’re thinking about coming back to the front lines Koga: Not yet, but it'll take time before my past wounds heal Playmaker: Understood I better head back down there and continue my training (Playmaker leaves the room as Koga sees the heroes defeating the battalions of the royal guards) Sailor Jupiter: Lightning blast! (Sailor Jupiter blasts a lot of the legions) May: Mega Blaziken use Flamethrower! Dawn: Empoleon use Hydro Pump! (Both Pokémon launched their powerful moves) May and Dawn: Behold! The Fusion of Fire and Water! Tucker: I see those 2 women have learned my combo style. Ash: When you battled me, May decided to use it for herself, and when she came to Sinnoh, she taught that to Dawn. (The royal guards were panting from all the battling and training as Dexter walks to the legends and bows to them) Commander Dexter: You have all earned our loyalty generals and Commanders Sailor Moon: No way General I always wanted to be called one it makes me so awesome! Sailor Guardians (bows): We await your command, General. (After the training Everyone went to the briefing room) Commander Dexter: Alright people listen, here’s our plan, we just received word the senate of the Kingdom Zone are in prison by Shades forces, so we send Generals Mars, Chazz, Joey, Tuxedo Mask and General Playmaker there and rescue the senate, meanwhile some of us need to negotiate with Brigade Droid Leader Yellow, he’s the leader of Battle Droids who found refuge in the shadow realm, we haven’t heard back from him after Shade launched his invasion, General Ai take Aqua, Sergey and Amy with you Ai: Sure thing! I’m a General, I like that, General Ai! Aqua: Don‘t let it get to your head Ai, and you better be on Playmaker’s side this time. Ai: What makes you think I wouldn’t be on his side? Aqua: Because when Koga brought us back to life, he told us you betrayed Playmaker and his allies after the death of Bohman! Ai: I’m sorry, I promise, it won’t happen again, by the way, have I ever told you how beautiful you are in human form? Aqua: This is no time to flirt, sometimes I worry about you.